1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment adapted to cover the body at least partially and including, in a conventional manner, depending on the type of garment, a collar and/or sleeves and/or legs, depending upon whether it is a garment for the upper body or for the lower body, in other words, a jacket, an anorak, a parka, a shirt, etc., or yet trousers. The garment according to the invention can also be overalls combining a collar, sleeves and legs.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
With respect to the collar of a garment, it is known to attach to the collar a second collar, the second collar lining the first over its entire periphery, as described, e.g., in French Patent Publication No. 2 737 646.
Although this does indeed improve the thermal characteristics of the garment in the area of the collar, it is however necessary to provide a means for storage of this second removable collar. Furthermore, in certain situations, the second collar can impart too much heat to the collar, i.e., to the neck of the wearer.
It is also known, from International Publication WO 99/00029, to attach within the garment, in this case a jacket, a sort of front internal lining for the lateral flaps of the jacket on both sides of the jacket opening, and including at its upper portion a collar which takes the form of a lining of the collar itself, as with the garment of the French document.
Such a garment is complicated to make, increasing its cost.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned and other disadvantages and, to this end, the invention relates to a garment adapted to cover the body at least partially and it includes covering(s) for a wearer""s extremities. Depending upon the type of garment embodying the invention, such coverings can include a collar and/or sleeves and/or legs. Further, such covering(s) include(s) at least one comfort element, fixedly attached to the peripheral end of at least one of the covering(s), and extending beyond these end(s) so as to be in contact, at least locally, with the skin of the neck and/or of the wrists and/or of the ankles of the user, and to provide the user with a pleasant comfort sensation when the garment is worn.
The present invention also relates to the characteristics which will become apparent from the description that follows, and which must be considered separately or according to all of their possible technical combinations.